Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: Hilary Becker heartbroken that his girlfriend Jess Parker underwent a procedure to erase him from her memory decides to do the same. As he watches his memories of her fade, he realizes that he still loves her, it may be too late to correct his mistake.
1. Ataraxia Renewal Center

The only light that filled the airy apartment was the flickering of the TV. Across from the TV sat two people who were fighting to stay awake, even though it was well past 2 a.m. in the morning. The woman was leaning against the man, her head resting on his chest.

She looked up her hair tossed around her face. "We have to go to bed." she whispered.

"I know." he replied, his eyes closed. He made no move to get up.

"Hmm." She laughed turning her head and placing it back on his chest. The screen flickered to a blue advertisement that held white lettering. A voice was heard as it repeated the words on the screen.

"_The following is a paid advertisement from A.R.C Incorporated. The views expressed do not reflect the management of this cable."_

The woman squinted to get a better look and the screen. A man wearing a pristine suit and a red tie, walked into the screen. He proceeded to sit on the corner of a desk.

"Hello, I'm Sir James Lester, founder and president of A.R.C Incorporated, the Ataraxia Renewal Center." Even though the man was all smiles, a certain look said he was bored and unhappy about the whole situation.

He continued with a sarcastic tone, "Why remember a destructive love affair? Here and the A.R.C, we have perfected a safe effective technique for the focused erasure of troubling memories. In a matter of hours a patented non-surgical procedure will rid you of painful memories and allow you a new and lasting peace of mind you never imagined possible." And with that the channel returned to its original showing.

"I would never do that." The woman whispered, turning her head to see that he had fallen back asleep. She sighed smiling.

She sat up, her hair falling lightly across her shoulders, and proceeded to poke him repeatedly.

He woke up startled, "Oi! That hurts, ya?"

She giggled and kissed him, leaning to rest on him again. He placed his hand behind her back, deepening the kiss. She pulled back reluctantly.

"Come on you, let's go to bed." She got up, turning off the TV. She helped him up.

He grabbed her waist putting his arms around her, pulling her toward him. They padded up the stairs and into their bedroom.

**

* * *

IMPORTANT; read on plz! 3 **

**Okay if you haven't already figured this out, this story will be based on the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. If you haven't seen it, go watch it now it's fantastic! :D This part was not in the movie, but I always wondered were Clem found out about Lacuna. So I used the movie trailer as a helper for this scene. **

**If you read my other story and were confused about the whole A.R.C thing well now hopefully you get it. And A.R.C is not pronounced 'Ark' but A R C (the letters) for this story. **

**Okay so in order for me to go on with my story, I need your opinion on these questions. (I want to try to stay as close to the movie but not make the characters seem so OOC from the Primeval personality.)**

**1: as you know Joel has a journal in the movie, and draws pictures, and this really isn't Becker so instead of the journal just make him have the weird pager thing he had in S4 episode 2? As for the drawing should I keep that or do something different? **

**2: In the movie Clementine is always changing her hair color, Jess will be this character, and should I keep that or instead of the color hair, make it her shoes and clothes that so colorful and 'zany'? (like in the show)**

**3: I have all my characters figured out except Patrick from the movie. Which character from Primeval should I use to play this?**

**Thank you, plz review, so I can continue! **


	2. Valentine's Day

**Okay I noe this is late, but it just didn't seem that many people where reading this, but I did get reviews from, ****nikiriki5273**** and ****Katy-alice Cullen****, thank you! This chapter is for you! So I hope more of you will review, remember I will post more chapters if I get more reviews! Enjoy! So when the word are italicized and not in quotes "" then it a thought, he's thinking that. **

* * *

Becker's eyes flew open, but he shut them quickly. The sunlight streaming through the room was bright, very bright. He looked around the room adjusting to his surroundings. He was in his apartment- that much he knew.

He looking toward the window, something was hanging from the ceiling. He sat up wrapping rubbing his eyes, and then looked down. _What the hell? _He was wearing . _Where did he get them? _He looked at his alarm clock. _Shit. _He was going to be late for work.

He kicked off the covers and got dressed. He grabbed a gym bag and headed out. He took out his keys and headed for his Mitsubishi L200, sleek and prime, it matched his personality perfect. And today it just happened to have a big dent on the left side. "What _the _fuck!" He looked around to find the source of the damage. He didn't find anything. _Well just a great bloody way to start the day. _ He pulled open the door and stepped in. He pushed on the gas and drove down to the metro station.

Becker stood with a course of other people as he waited for the next metro to take him to Moor Park. _Random thought, it's Valentine's Day 2011. Today is a holiday invented by greeting card companies to make people feel like utter shit. _Becker was keen to the whole shoot first ask questions later. Yet that was on the field, outside the base and light of the military he was not the impulse persona he was in the field. For this reason today was different, and without a second thought he ran, ran across the station to catch the Jubilee Line. He barley made it, slipping through the doors.

_I don't know what came over me. I suppose today I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and to top it off I have to fix my car… shit. _Becker sighed and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.

He got off at Westminster. He took out his phone and called sick to work, something he had never done. He ended up walking down to the lake and sitting down on one of the benches. The park was empty for a Wednesday. It was cold and windy, and in a few minutes snow flurries came down softly. _It's bloody freezing here. _

Becker turned and looked around; one single person was standing near the edge on the lake, a woman. She was wearing a ridiculous short lime green skirt and it was blowing up with the wind. At least she was wearing a coat. Becker looked at her again, _oh wait, no she wasn't. _She had a light peach jumper on, and it did no good in the wind to protect her. Her brown hair blew across her face and her hand jumped from her skirt to lay it flat down again. She turned her head around and caught his eyes, waving at him. Becker quickly looked away, bowing his head.

_If only I could meet someone, figure the chances of that happening are somewhat diminished, seeing that my job is dangerous- I could die any moment. Being a soldier is no piece of cake. Maybe I should get back together with Sarah. She was nice, and nice was good-at that time. She liked me._

Becker stood up and continued walking. He came to a stop before a white gazebo. It was positioned on the side on the park away from main view. He walked toward it- he suddenly had a sense of longing toward it. He shook his head and headed toward the little restaurant, Inn The Park.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R Plz! remember i won't continue posting unless i noe ppl are reading and reviewing. So i will have the third chapter up soon hopefully by tomorrow... sry that the chapters might seem short i'm going by the movie's 'chapters'. if anything does not make sense or anything that needs editing plz tell me so i could correct it. thanks :D**


	3. Jess Parker

He took a sit near the window watching the snowflakes that fell looked up to find the same 'girl' he saw near the lake. She looked young, and her clothes made her seem lively. She had some papers spread out in front of her, a pen in her hand.

A waitress came over and handed her a coffee. She thanked the waitress, then proceeded to pull out something from her bag. She poured the continents in to her coffee. She looked up and winked at him. Becker ducked his head quickly.

He looked out the window, sighing. _Why does it seem that I fall in love with every woman who shows me the least bit of attention?_Becker finished his coffee and headed out to the cold.

Becker walked down the stairs and on to the platform for the Jubilee Line. He sat down on one of the plastic seats. The platform was almost empty except for an older man seating at the far end.

He heard the quick steps of shoes and looked to his left. He saw the same women again coming down the step-in bright pink _heels._Becker shuttered, _how the hell could she walk so fast on those things?_He wondered.

She sat down a bench away from him. She looked to her right and once again locked eyes with him. He waved at him again. Becker raised his hand and waved and her uncertain.

The train pulled up and Becker quickly entered avoiding the women's gaze. She came in after him choosing a seat across from him, a few seats down. She was caring a satchel, and started rummaging through it. She looked up, a small frown appearing on her face.

She turned and noticed Becker staring at her again. She flashed him a smile. Becker ducked his head quickly. He pulled out his pager and started fiddling with it.

"Hi" Becker looked up confused. The woman was smiling at him.

"Pardon?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just said hi." Her face lit up again and her hand made the motion of waving.

She looked up and down the metro, then stood up and made her way to him. "Is it alright that I sit here?" She pointed to the seats across from him. Becker nodded

"Great!" She flashed him another smile. She sat down placing her satchel next to her. Then she bent down and took off her high heels.

She tucked her creamy white legs under her. Becker couldn't help but stare.

"So, how far are you going?" She snapped him out of his gaze.

"West Hampstead." He said formally.

"No way, me too!" she sat up, her face lit up.

"Really?" Becker said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Why was he even talking to her-again. He was never one to talk to random people. Yet he felt a strange pull toward her. He couldn't deny that she was very beautiful.

"What are the odds?" she spoke rapidly. Becker just nodded.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she blurted unfazed. Becker looked at her. Her eyes searched his looking for something.

Becker noticed he was doing the same. "Ye- um no I don't believe so." He cleared his throat. _Why would you say yes? You've never seem her in your whole life._

"Have you ever gone to Waterstones?" she asked. _The bookstore? Hell no. _

"Umm, sure." He said.

"Then that's it." She exclaimed, her hands waving in front of her. "That's where I've seem you." Becker looked uncertain.

His eyes scanned her. "That's strange, I thought I would have remembered you." Becker looked down at her bright green attire. _I definitely would remember someone as bright as you. _

"It might be the hair." She pointed to her brown hair. She had it down to her shoulder. She had a braid separating her bangs which laid just above her eyes. "It used to be blonde and red and once I had it blue. Don't ask, drunken night with friends." She spoke fast, nodding her head. "And I own a shitload of shoes. I'm very bright!" she smiled wide.

"It looks better," Becker pointed to her brown locks, "Then blonde." _What the hell was he talking about? He doesn't know what her hair looked like when it was blonde._

"Well, you wouldn't know that would you?" she said hotly, "You don't know me, or how my hair looked like." She huffed.

"I'm sorry." Becker said taken back. No _women_had ever yelled at him like that. "I was just trying to be nice." Becker fumbled.

"Ya, well I got it." She said exasperated. She laid down across the seats. She placed a hand over her eyes and sighed.

Becker just sat there, what was he supposed to say or do? She gave another loud sigh and sat up once again, swinging her feet to the floor.

"My name is Jessica Parker." She stuck her hand out and practically grabbed his hand, " You can call me Jess." she smiled brightly.

"My name is Becker." He shook her hand. It was soft.

"You have a last name Becker?" she sat back down.

"Umm, that is my last name." _Please don't ask what my first name is._

"Oh, well do you have a first name." She laughed.

_No_"Okay it's umm…. Hilary." He said it quickly. _What the hell, I've never told anyone a stranger that._"You're laughing." He looked at her.

"No, I'm not laughing. I like it. It's a very _pretty_name." She smiled. Her blue eyes shined.

"No, I'm serious," her foot tapped his leg; "I like it. It means, cheerful, doesn't it?" She peeked at him from under her bangs. Her nose scrunched up as she studied him.

Becker was sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He raised an eyebrow. _Cheerful? _

"Oh the irony." She sighed, smiling.

Becker leaned over. "It hardly fits. I'm an inductive bastard, truth be told." He leaned back smirking. _That had to scare her._ But she seemed unfazed.

"See and I wouldn't think that of you." She smiled. Becker looked up astonished. _Was she serious? I'm shit scary, when I need to be. _

"Well, then I wouldn't think that about you either."

She frowned, "What, for me to be an 'inductive little bitch'? Why because I'm a girl?"

"No, no. I don't know, you just seemed ummm nice." Becker ran his hand through his hair nervously,

"Oh so I'm nice? There isn't any other adjective? I don't need to be it and I don't need anyone to be it to me." She finished hotly.

"I'm sorry." Becker said startled.

Jess just let out a big sigh. She then hoped up and moved to sit right next to him.

"Hilary, it is Hilary right?

"Umm Becker is fine." He replied.

She moved close to him. "Right Becker. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just a little out of sorts today." He said nothing to this.

She moved a little closer, peering over his shoulder at the pager he had in his hand.

"Umm, there is something I have to work on." He motioned to his pager awkwardly.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." She sits up, and placed her shoes back on her feet. She turned back to him. "See you soon Becker." she punched his arm lightly, and turned on her heels.

Jess walked down the train, stopped at a pole and twirled on it. She turned her head back and winked at him, then continued walking down the trai

Becker continued to stare at her retreating back, until he noticed he was gawking at her and then he broke into a big grin. Highlight of his day.

Becker got off a few stops later at West Hampstead. He stood looking both sides in hope of seeing the brightly colored Jessica-sorry Jess. He exited the Underground and headed to his parked car.

Becker started driving into the lamp lit town. A bright lime skirt caught his eye. He slowed down, tailing the women.

He slowed down and opened the window, "Hey." He called. Jess turned to the voice and her eyes widened. "I could give you a lift it you needed one. It's umm...cold outside." He finished lamely.

Jess looked around clicking her heels together. "Yes, okay!" her heels clicked as she ran to car and entered. She sat quietly, registering her surrounding.

"You don't think I'm a stalker do you? This is already the what, fifth meeting in one day?" she lifted an eyebrow, a teasing smile on her face.

"You can't be the stalker; I mean you were the one who talked to me."

"Ya, but that's the oldest trick in the stalker book."

"Oh so now's there's a stalker book?" he grinned

"Of course there is." She smiled teasingly. He smiled back.

"Oh I'm sorry if I came off a little crazy. I'm not really." She fiddled with a purple watch she had on her wrist.

"It's okay, I didn't think you were. You're just very lively. I like that." Jess smiled at him, he cheeks turning pink.

She turned her head and pointed out the window. " my house is right there." Becker came to a stop in front of the house.

She opened the door and got off. She twirled back around leaning on the door. "would you like to come up for a drink? Umm I have a lot of drinks."

Becker looked at her, she was biting her lip. She was adorable.

"I'm sorry," she said, "That was stupid, now I'm embarrassed." She shook her head. The color of pink spreading through her cheeks. "Good night, Hilary-I mean Becker." She turned away from the car.

Becker caught her wrist. She turned and gave him a questioning look. "No, wait ummm, I'd love to have a drink with you." Her face broke into a smile.

* * *

**So, yay, this is a longer chapter. I hope most of you are enjoying it, but of course i wouldn't noe because no of could are reviewing. I would really enjoy it if you all did in fact review , it would mean a lot to see that people are really reading what i am writing. Free cookies. :D but sry if this is a bit late i had finals at school. long week but thank god it's over! So Big question that must be answered before I can write the next chapter. If you have watched Eternal Sunshine, then you noe the character Patrick, who dates Clementine after the procedure, Now the question, which Primeval Character should play the part of Patrick , and it can't be Connor, so any ideas anyone? Please Review and tell me who you think should play Patrick. **


End file.
